Match Made in Heaven?
by XxXxBrownEyesxXxX
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is a princess and is to be wed to Prince Jace Herondale. Only thing is they have no decision in this wedding. Basically arranged marriage and theyre the only ones who dont know anything about it. Sucky summary...Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Match Made in Heaven?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare therefore I have no rights to The Mortal Instruments series.**

**Chapter 1: Big News for a Prince and Princess**

**CPOV**

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs to the throne room. Yes _throne_ room. I am Princess Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of the King Valentine Morgenstern and Queen Jocelyn Fairchild of East Idris. My parents had summoned me down to the room to meet our guests the King, Stephen Herondale, Queen, Celine Herondale, and their son Prince Jace Herondale, of West Idris. I don't know why they were staying with us I mean they had their own castle to loiter in. So why loiter in ours?

I opened the doors plastering a smile on my face and curtsying. "Good day, your majesties. I welcome you to my humble abode and hope you enjoy your stay. My home is your home and you are welcome any time." I said sweetly.

They smiled at me except for Prince Jace who just looked bored, _Oh lord I hope I won't be seeing him to often and that these random visits won't become a habit although he is quite handsome but I wouldn't dare let him find out, lord knows his ego is probably big enough, _I thought. "Why thank you Princess Clarissa. We are very happy to be here and have wonderful news for you and my son." The Queen replied smiling gently at me.

I attempted to raise an eyebrow but failed miserably and instead asked "Really? Well I can't wait to hear this wonderful news."

"Yes, we will announce it shortly Clary dear but first why don't you go get ready for dinner and we shall talk about it over dinner." My father said smiling at me. I love my father. He was a very sweet man and treated me as an equal.

"Of course father. I shall see you all soon and-"I was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a moaning noise.

I sighed and muttered "Oh Izzy."

I opened the door revealing a moaning Izzy sprawled on the floor with a platter of tea surrounding her. I rushed to help her up. "Are you okay Iz?"

"Yeah I think. Sorry about that I tripped over Jem's tail." She said referring to my puppy she then looked and saw the King, Queen and their son and her face grew red with embarrassment.

"Izzy, this is their royal highnesses' King and Queen Herondale and that is Prince Jace. Iz why don't we go get ready for dinner."

"Okay. Nice to meet you your royal highnesses' again I am sorry for my little accident and shall see you at dinner."

We curtsied and left to go get ready for dinner.

**JPOV**

The princess and that girl Izzy left to go get ready and I tried to get a hint from my parents to as why we were here in this godforsaken castle but they wouldn't even give me a hint. I didn't want to admit it to anyone or really even myself but the Princess was actually quite pretty with her curly red hair, emerald green eyes and petite frame.

We made our way down to the dining hall and a few minutes the later the princess and that girl returned.

Once we were all seated and the drinks and food had arrived my father finally told us the apparent wonderful news and I must say I was shocked and quite frankly upset with what he said, he had said "Prince and Princess the reason we are here is because we have decided you two are to be wed-"he was cut off by me spitting out my mouthful of water and the princess choking on her food but she quickly recovered after Izzy smacked her back. She said in a low voice "I'm guessing Prince Jace and I don't get a decision in this matter."

"No Clarissa dear. I'm afraid not you see your marriage was decided when the two of you were born." Her father said.

She replied with "So in other words an arranged marriage."

"Yes, that would be correct." My mother replied.

**CPOV**

_Oh dear lord I'm screwed and so much for my father and equality,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Match Made in Heaven?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMI. D: sadly**

**Chapter 2: A Royal Ball and…Sebastian?**

**CPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling sad. Today was the ball where my oh- so- loving parents and Jace's would announce our Royal Engagement. My door banged open and in came Magnus Bane one of my best friends. "Clarissa," he scolded "what are you still doing in bed? It's a beautiful day and I have a surprise for you!"

"Another surprise? Yay just what I need." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I think you'll actually like this one." He said with a wink.

I giggled. Magnus could always make me feel better.

"Now come on dear we have to get you ready and find Alexander and Izzy so we could help prepare for the royal ball!"

Clary shook her head laughing as Magnus grabbed her arm and hooked it through his dragging her to the dining room for a quick bite to eat. My smile quickly disappeared once I saw Jace. He was talking to Alec while Izzy talked to Sebastian. Wait _what?_ My eyes widened.

"Sebastian!" I screamed as I gave him a hug.

"Hey Clary." He said wrapping his arms around me. I felt Jace's gaze piercing into my back.

Sebastian Verlac was my best friend when I was younger until he moved away when we were 12. I had kept in touch with him sure but over the years we had talked less and less.

"I missed you Seb. How was New York? Why are you back? When did you get back?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Clary one question at a time."

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Let's see New York was good but I missed all of you guys. I'm back for the wedding wouldn't leave my best friend to suffer on her wedding day without her awesome friend. I got back last night." He said.

I laughed quietly.

"Who said you were awesome?" I asked smiling sweetly at him. He just gave me a playful glare.

I heard someone cough behind us. I turned around and stared noticing that my parents and Jace's had arrived.

"Good morning mother, father. Your majesties." I said curtseying.

They just smiled at me and I saw a little girl look out from behind Queen Herondale's dress. I smiled at her confused.

"Hello little one. May I ask who you are?" I asked the little girl who looked up at me smiling shyly.

"That's my little sister Angel." Jace said looking over at me.

"She's adorable. I didn't know you had a sister." I said.

The little girl came out of her mother's dress and up to me saying "Hi. I'm Angel."

"Hello Angel. I'm Clarissa but you can call me Clary." I said bending down and smiling at her. She surprisingly gave me a hug I was hesitant but hugged her back.

"No way she's related to Jace. Impossible." I muttered under my breath but she heard it and started giggling.

"I wonder how I'm related to him too sometimes." She said making me and the others excluding Jace laugh.

XXX

"I still can't believe you're getting married Clary." Sebastian said as we ate our lunches.

"Me neither. I can't believe it though my father was always one who believed in equality and fairness and he supposedly loves me his darling daughter but look what he's putting me through." I said "I mean Jace is so…Jace. He's cocky, arrogant and a jerk."

"Don't worry Clary."

We finished eating and then went our separate ways to get ready for the ball.

_Time for torture_ I thought grimacing as I made my way to Isabelle's room.

I open the door and see Izzy standing over her bed staring at all kinds of different as I like to call them torture weapons. I gulp as she turns around with a wicked smile on her face. It makes me feel like I'm in one of those torture movies.

"Good you're here. Let's make you gorgeous." She said.

I take a seat in the chair in front of her vanity and she gets a curling iron and all sorts of makeup.

When we were done she thrust my dress into my arms and shooed me into her washroom to get changed. I changed into my dress it was a long gold strapless dress. It was beautiful.

I exited the washroom and Izzy looked at the dress approvingly. She thrust a pair of heels in my hands. I didn't bother fighting her because I know it would be no use. I slipped the heels on and stared at myself in the mirror I have to admit I actually looked good. My hair was curled at put up with a hair comb and a small tiara. My makeup was simple yet beautiful a light gold eye shadow was dusted over my eyelids and a pale pink lip gloss covering my lips.

**JPOV**

The ball was about to start and I was with Alec and Sebastian waiting for Princess Clarissa and Alec's sister Isabelle.

I saw them after about 5 minutes walking around the corner and Clarissa or Clary as she prefers looked beautiful. She was wearing a long gold strapless dress and had her hair up it looked good.

I went up to her and she slid her arm through mine but before we could go in I took the hair comb out of her hair and whispered in her ear "It looks better loose." She shivered at my voice and a light blush spread across her cheeks. I could fell Sebastian glaring at me. It was so obvious he had a thing for Clary.

"You look beautiful Princess." I said.

She smiled "You don't look so bad yourself."

I smirked and we made our way through the ball room all eyes on the Prince and Princess arm in arm making their way to the stage.

We sat on the thrones they had placed on the stage as the Princess' father went up to a mike and said "Good evening everyone and welcome to the annual Morgenstern/Herondale ball! We have some wonderful news to share with you all then we will go back to our festivities."

My father went up to the podium at that point and took the mike from Clary's father. "Princess Clarissa and Prince Jace are to be wed!" He said into the mike with a smile on his face while the crowd began whispering then clapping with smiles on their faces. I saw a few faces I recognized there was my royal assistant Simon who looked kind of sad. I had known he had a thing for Clary when they first met they had come to be really close. There was Kaelie my ex-girlfriend looking beyond mad. Then there was Aline my most recent ex-girlfriend looking angry and trust me if looks could kill…me and the princess would be dead by now.

XXX

**CPOV**

When the evening was over I saw an Asian girl coming my way she looked beyond pissed.

"Stay away from Jace." She said "Or else."

I glared at her and said "Make me. Now get out or I will get security to kick your scrawny ass out of here."

That had gotten her really mad and she was about to slap me when an hand wrapped around her wrist. It was Jace. He didn't look happy.

"Leave my fiancé alone Aline. Were over." He said before letting go of her wrist and pulling me out of the room.

"You-" he cut me off with his lips. I was surprised but kissed him back I don't know why but I did. I liked the feel of his lips against mine. He pulled back and with a quick goodnight made his way to his room leaving me behind with my mouth opened in shock and utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Match Made in Heaven?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the books in general **

**A/N: Wow, so yeah, I haven't updated in a long time. Really bad writer's block and not having any inspiration to write can do that. Sorry about that though, I will try to update more often(: **

**Reviews are my drug. Whatever you have to say let it out. Did my writing get worse? Possibly better? Or is it meh whatever?**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Releasing Our Inner Demons**

**JPOV**

The next morning, I was still reeling over the fact that I had kissed Clary. I mean, I had only done it to make Aline go away, right? I grunted In frustration and pulled at the ends of my hair. I walked around the Morgenstern castle which I had deemed the Institution, why? No idea.

My parents had already gone back to our castle in West Idris. Clary's parents and mine had decided I was going to stay here for a few months so Clary and I could 'get to know each other' before the wedding. We all knew my parents just wanted a break from me though. Angel had gone back with them, sadly. I smiled lightly as I thought about my little sister.

I made my way to the dining room for breakfast before going to the training room to get in my morning workout.

I entered the training room and went over to the mats to stretch. I couldn't stop thinking about Clary and how I kissed her. _It means nothing dumbass, you were just trying to make your stalker ex leave you alone. _I kept repeating this in my head whilst trying to relax before I continued.

The doors opened and in walked Clary and Isabelle, both in tank tops and shorts. Simon, one of Clary's friends, trailed behind them looking at _my_ Clary like a lovesick fool, I felt like ripping the stupid rat-faced boy's head off.

Suddenly realizing that I had referred to Clary as mine, I berated myself for the sudden flutter I felt in my stomach when I saw her. _Man up Jace, since when do you care about a girl, you're a player, stop acting like an idiot and since when are we jealous of four eyed gangly nerds? _I snorted at the thought. A little too loudly apparently as Clary and Isabelle turned their heads to see where the noise came from. Rat face still hadn't noticed me, I scoffed ,_what a loser._

**CPOV**

"Grr…he is so…aggravating!" I growled in frustration.

"Who is?" Simon said, walking into the library with a confused look on his face.

"Jace. Clary over here has been complaining about him and how he kissed her last night all morning!" Isabelle replied.

"I mean he acts like such an ass, and makes it seem like marrying me is the worst thing in the world, like hello has he met himself?! Oh wait, he thinks the world revolves around him and that he is God's gift to the female population. Then he kisses me, what the hell is wrong with this guy." I ranted, my face matching the color of my hair.

Isabelle groaned and flopped onto the couch near the fireplace. Simon took a seat across from me.

"Clary, why are you making such a big deal out of nothing? I thought you hated the guy. I mean he kissed you, yeah, he's a player and most importantly he is a guy, with a very high libido." Simon told me pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

I looked him in the eyes and sighed "Si…I just, this has never happened before, I guess I'm overreacting. I mean I'm a princess and I've only ever gone to all girl schools. You and Izzy stayed in normal co-ed schools and you know how the opposite gender is and I know diddly squat." I said.

_Did I seriously just say diddly squat? _I thought to myself banging my head on the hardwood table, _There is something seriously wrong with me today. _

Simon and Isabelle tried to cover up their snickers as I continued to mope.

"Let's go to the training room. Maybe the punching bag will help you release some of those inner demons." Isabelle shared enthusiastically.

I sighed, "Alright, but I need to change first."

Isabelle looked at me like I was crazy , rolling her eyes and said, "Um…duh?"

Suddenly Simon's phone rang, playing What Does the Fox Say? by Ylvis. His face reddened as Isabelle and I giggled singing while he answered.

"Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow. But there's one sound, that no one knows!What does the fox say?" Isabelle sang (quite badly might I add).

" Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!" I sang, the only part I actually knew.

Simon hung up the phone while shaking his head at our idiocy.

**JPOV**

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I saw the glare Isabelle was sending my way.

I grabbed my bag and walked past Clary, smirking at her as I left the training room.

_Guess I'm not training today, maybe I'll go for a run_, I thought. I saw Simon practically drooling while he was looking at Clary and inwardly snorted, _I fucking hate that rat-faced twat. _

**SPOV**

_God, Clary is beautiful, stupid Jace had to kiss her, now she's going to fall in love with him and I really never will get a chance with her. _I thought sadly, _I'm so sick and tired of being pushed around and being second best to people like Jace, tonight I will make a move and maybe go see the new Thor movie, Natalie Portman is hot…but Clary is beautiful. I hate Jace…always._

**IPOV**

_Clary is my best friend but sometimes I can't help but hate her, I mean I don't like Jace but he obviously has a thing for her and so does Simon, he is such a nerd but I can't help but like him, but he is in love with Clary. _I frowned as I thought of how Simon and Jace liked Clary and she was so oblivious. _I hate Clary sometimes._

**CPOV**

I walked over to the bench and grabbed my seraph blade. I turned around, taking a deep breath and flung the knife at the target imagining it was Jace's smirking face.

_I hate Jace …he is such an asshat! He kisses me and I think I may be developing some feelings towards him but he probably likes Isabelle. I mean what guy wouldn't ? She's tall and gorgeous whereas Im just a short frizzy haired freak! _

**Okiee, is short I know. Ill try making them longer. So what do we think? Izzy done good? Bad? ALSO, ok Mortal Instruments: City of Bones came out on dvd before Christmas (BTW Merry late Christmas and a Happy late New Year) and I tried hinting to my parents to get it for me…did they get that I was hinting at this? Of course not. I am so totally in love with this movie and Jonathan Rhys Meyers (Valentine) was so totally gorgeous, as always. Anyone else love the movie as much as I did?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter though it was short and probably very out of character. **

**-Izzy**


End file.
